


[SAS]小蛋糕

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship





	[SAS]小蛋糕

[SAS]小蛋糕（单篇完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SAS]小蛋糕（单篇完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a0bd363)

胡诌。

Bon appetit（

  


**《小蛋糕》**

樱井翔时常想不通自己是怎么不断被卷入相叶事件的。

不知不觉间，或许。

“并不是假iPhone，是在翔酱介绍的店买的！如果我的是假的翔酱也是假的！”

小生终究不能get这种连带责任的意思。

“你不准背叛我一个人先答对啊！”

啊我们之间原来有这种约定？连三次装傻的约定也并没有吧。

“那个时候啊，我就看着爱拔桑一个人躲在旁边，看着大野桑一边编舞一边偷偷学。”

你说公平不公平。

说好了两个人都是熟成派要一起练舞到三点，可你偏要丢下我独自去飞翔。

还被我发现。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

换布景时也能听到那个人一大串的笑声，樱井翔弯身玩手机，听到了忍不住抬头看相叶一眼。

那人大张着嘴笑起来的样子果然还是非常让人开心，拍拍站在旁边的节目AD的肩膀时又变得温柔沉稳，在场的工作人员相叶大致都能叫出名字，换了节目组工作的AD相叶也一样记得。

是个好人，人人都说。

杂志读者投票榜，想送巧克力想当朋友想让他当男朋友，相叶包揽第一名。

是个好人，个个都这么确信。

相叶雅纪。

前辈们夸他谦恭温柔清爽帅气。

后辈们说他可靠赞美他漂亮的腹肌。

松本说他开朗二宫说他能干大野笑得软乎乎说爱拔酱真是可爱。

可是。

樱井翔将手机塞回外套交回给经纪人，经过相叶雅纪身边的时候面带笑容不动声色拍一把相叶的屁股。

相叶回头大笑追着两三步过来礼尚往来。

他的手拍回来的时候樱井翔即刻后悔。

成团十六年，相叶做事永远很实在，刷卡式拍屁股，if you know what I mean.

所以，这到底怎么回事。

这并非他的错觉。

大写的好人相叶雅纪，他帅气的同事相叶雅纪，行动上胡闹心理上永远知道分寸的相叶雅纪，是不是，大概可能或许，一到了他的面前。

就变得既不讲道理。

也没有良心。

“相叶被害会会长。”

樱井翔恰如其分地给自己起了个名字，简洁精准，生动形象。

But why.

人生的转变不在于一朝一夕。

遥想当年相叶雅纪还是个sweet sugar baby，被他拍着手隔着通道撩两下就会脸红低头忘记舞步，如今baby变成立派男士，手插着口袋嘴角一弯撩妹于无形。

当年的baby，多好调戏。

如今的雅纪，感觉自己时刻要被他调戏。

“早上好，翔yan。”

“唔，早，翔桑。”

路过的二宫和松本语气过于轻快，仿佛看透他休息时间回到乐屋独坐沙发愁眉苦脸的深层理由。

或许是个幻觉，可樱井翔还是觉得听到了他们内心的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

怒视，没有效果，那两个人已经愉快地走向了甜食系男子日本代表AM君每天在乐屋摆出的小蛋糕拼盘。

又隔了三分钟远望过去，二宫和松本以情侣加感情好得不得了的兄弟混合姿势坐在那里选布朗尼和拿破仑，看着彼此笑容甜蜜自然。

情人节不是已经过了吗？

自从年初发糖以来末子组甜得明目张胆，每一次樱井翔看到松本润十分正经，又因为十分正经而显得有些不正经的，pikapika略带同情的笑容，以及二宫和也眯着眼睛做满足状站在松本润身后翻译一下大概是“我觉得翔yan对J的意见最好没有意见”的表情，心底都有种难以言喻的无奈。

惯的。

理性地考虑一下，都是惯的。

有人明目张胆，身后必然有人把他惯得能上天。

可为什么想到相叶多年来对自己胡作非为，自己竟没有立场评论二宫和也。

门一开一关，他敏锐地抬头。

“Ma-chan，那块递给我一下。”

甜食系男子相叶雅纪进来了。

天使系男子松本润抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。

“哪块？”

松本润嘴里塞了一块无花果挞，语句含糊。

相叶探过身，指指角落上的白色三角，笑起来。

“那个奶酪蛋糕，是翔酱喜欢吃的。”

“翔酱？”

大野智发着呆然后微微笑，坐在他旁边绕领带玩，这一刻忽然醒神。

“你在笑什么？”

他转头看着樱井翔。

“……没什么。”

终究还是甜的。

甜在于这种时刻，那人永远记得他喜欢吃什么。

虽然最终弄出来的“为翔酱做的章鱼烧”基本将他爱吃的东西毁于无形，但没关系，他可以表示自己反正什么都吃得下去。

这大概就和礼物是什么不重要重要的是寻找的时间一个道理。

吃的是什么不重要，可以是没放盐的意面，烤糊了的法棍，融化了的蛋糕卷和散发着诡异气味的红姜包裹在章鱼烧的外壳里。

重要的是那份心意。

……其实我这么多年是被S了吧。

樱井翔想。

被那份心意掩盖了一直被相叶饲喂可怕食物的事实。

看到相叶拼命的样子，笨拙的动作和百分之一百二十认真的表情的时候，就自动忽略了那家伙时不时整他的小心机，觉得他对自己特别好，格外好。

“翔酱，给。”

相叶笑眯眯地夹着杂志端着蛋糕过来了。

乳白色的蛋糕，顶着鲜红的草莓，被放在小盘子里。

还贴心地帮他把叉子也准备好了。

  


他合上手里的记事本，相叶自然地就接住拿走放在桌上，在他旁边坐下来。

大野去了卫生间，相叶低头看杂志，他吃了一口奶酪蛋糕，这平常的美味因为有了之前无数不平常美味的荼毒，感人得想哭。

“好吃吗？翔酱？”

相叶偏过头看他，眉眼弯弯。

……好吃。

他点头，觉得自己这么多年，其实真的是被S了吧。

不然为什么从相叶帮他拿蛋糕到这一刻，他都觉得如此满足？

或许是因为和他一起做了太多被人们称为笨蛋的傻事，兴奋得常常忘了所谓形象，无数大笑声里滑过的是大半他们的青春，导致那些点缀在这些青春里的沉默的片刻，就像是洒在丝绒般绚丽的夜空之上，点点繁星。

叫人无法不去记得，叫人无法不去注意。

坐在长椅上，不说话的五分钟，分享过的一首歌。

一群人吵吵嚷嚷时，忽然沉静下来的，带笑的相叶的脸，他温热的指尖，擦过他唇角边的肉酱，放进自己的嘴里。

还有此刻，他们坐在一起，他拿着相叶端过来的小蛋糕，相叶微笑着看向他。

因为其静默温柔而特别闪亮。

  


所以大概真的就是这样。

在这漫长又短暂的十几年里他和相叶从不熟到熟到熟得简直不想那么熟，他被相叶坑了再坑直到掉坑也被相叶哄着夸着悄悄在意着走到如今，大概就是在那些没完没了，有时候特别烦人有时候特别黏人的Sho-chan Sho-chan Sho-chan里，和那些不断出现的一边拉他下水一边给他惊喜的小动作里，和相叶不变的带笑的眼睛里，被反反复复淬炼出的那份心情——

——无限趋近于一份恋爱的预感。

“翔酱？我吃了哦。”

猝不及防，相叶从他的盘子里，偷走了一块鲜奶油。

他吓了一跳，喂了一声，啪地拍了一下相叶的头。

  


无论阵仗多大，真的下手总是很轻。

相叶又哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈地笑起来。

“自己过去拿一块啊，爱拔桑。”

他叹口气，知道自己脸上现在是什么样的笑。

“翔酱盘子里的，看起来特别好吃嘛。“

相叶说得理所当然。

“说起来翔酱之前演唱会的时候帮你剥了然后干掉了的柿子啊，你最后吃了没？”

“我……”

“啊，出现了，这个表情。吃了吧，没有吃吗？你把包含着我的心意的柿子怎么样了？”

居然还咄咄逼人起来。

眼睛里的笑意却没有藏好。

“吃了啊。”

他停顿一会儿，笑着回答。

Staff过来敲门。

“爱拔桑，准备化妆了。”

“好。”

相叶应着站起身，随手将杂志合上，塞进樱井翔怀里出了门。

明明桌子就在面前。

“我并没想看杂志……”

他低声嘟哝着，吃下最后一口蛋糕，沾着一点点被相叶偷走一部分之后，所剩无几的鲜奶油。

甜蜜轻盈。

不远处二宫和松本在闲聊，大野智慢吞吞地回到乐屋，皱着脸在思考吃不吃多一块甜品。走廊上是staff走来走去，人声脚步声，混杂成叫人安心的嘈杂。

“樱井桑准备。”

经纪人走过来对他说。

  


他过去的时候相叶正在闭着眼睛让化妆师给他上散粉，粉扑毛茸茸擦过他鼻子，他从镜子里看到相叶雅纪鼻子皱了皱，小小地打了个喷嚏，然后睁开了眼睛，灿烂地笑起来。

真是个笨蛋啊。

他看着他。

相叶从镜子里和他四目相对，做了个不像话的wink。

他知道自己又在笑了。

他也知道自己脸上现在是什么样的笑。

一定是，眉毛往下弯着，抿着唇角。

像看着自己开朗又有点烦人的好朋友。

像看着一个时而大大咧咧时而格外贴心的弟弟。

像看着，他或许，喜欢的人。

  


Fin.

2016-02-23

| 294  
16

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(16)

热度(294)

  1. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) [廢棄路燈于五月的海中](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://wawer.lofter.com/) [wawer](http://wawer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) [寬寬是一条河](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) [Hehehe8733](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://83537414.lofter.com/) [ももです。](http://83537414.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) [巧克力豆豆豆豆奶](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://susu1435.lofter.com/) [Arashinhwa(ﾟ∀ﾟ)](http://susu1435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) [sarayee](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) [满岛是光](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://onkmyongyuandecd.lofter.com/) [ZZmegane](http://onkmyongyuandecd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) [甜柿🍊](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://tangxiaoyatingting.lofter.com/) [唐小鸭婷婷](http://tangxiaoyatingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://kazeyama.lofter.com/) [outside the jurisdiction](http://kazeyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) [閑古鳥](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) [吃个甜栗子](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) [葉子](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://tuzimaohesamoye.lofter.com/) [兔子猫](http://tuzimaohesamoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://waitforryeowook.lofter.com/) [我勢弱言輕決不虛作無聲](http://waitforryeowook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) [Feral_will](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) [shermin8D](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) [Kkkkkkkk](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) [岸青](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](http://xi285924.lofter.com/) [xi](http://xi285924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://doris900302.lofter.com/) [草莓餃子念](http://doris900302.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://shenmiren688.lofter.com/) [神秘人](http://shenmiren688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://yiwanxianrenzhang.lofter.com/) [一碗仙人球](http://yiwanxianrenzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://achaimianbao.lofter.com/) [阿柴面包](http://achaimianbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://shenzitian.lofter.com/) [预算有限公司](http://shenzitian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://ssmasaki1224.lofter.com/) [攒钱去看con](http://ssmasaki1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://lipslove.lofter.com/) [口米](http://lipslove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://damangning.lofter.com/) [大芒柠](http://damangning.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://junnino830617.lofter.com/) [站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪](http://junnino830617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
